Child of a Jedi
by Paddfoot the Dog
Summary: Kaida Kenobi, daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi is brought to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to be trained in the arts of the Jedi. Goes along with the Clone Wars cartoon and Star Wars movies by George Lucas.
1. Eggs and Peanut Butter

**Chapter 1: Eggs and Peanut Butter**

**A/N: Hi! This is my first Star Wars fanfic, so give me any tips about the Star Wars universe if I accidentally mislead the story, please? Thanks. c: **

**Star Wars and Star Wars: The Clone Wars belong to George Lucas, not me. :( Too bad, I would really like to own Obi-Wan as a character... Well, enjoy.**

Ms. Price's kindergarten class was making drawings of their favorite movie characters. Most of them were little stick figures that were supposed to be Elsa or Ana, or maybe some character from Nick Jr. or Disney Channel. But Kaida, a little red-head with blue eyes, who was five years old, drew a picture of another red-headed person.

He was tall, with flowing robes, with blue eyes just like her, and had a Jedi Padawan's braid. He had a blue light saber in his hands, and he was swinging it at a black and red man with horns, called Darth Maul. Even with the crayon, the drawing looked quite good, if you count the nearly endless scribbles. Yes, Kaida's parents let her watch Star Wars. In fact, she loved it. She hated Darth Maul, but she loved a handful of characters, since she had only watched the first two episodes. Anakin Skywalker, of course, and Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda, Mace Windu, and 3PO, R2-D2, and her most absolute favorite, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Kaida was adopted as an infant by Tim and Molly Smith. They had a son before they adopted her, named David. He was seven years older than her, so that made him twelve. He was a loving brother, and tried to spend as much time as he could with her.

Kaida's only friend, Alisha, turned to see what Kaida was drawing.

"Who's that guy fighting?" she asked curiously.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi is fighting Darth Maul. He's a bad guy."

"What are the glowing stick things?"

"Light sabers," she answered. Her friend knew nothing of Star Wars, and Kaida always had to explain things, sadly.

Alisha turned back to her drawing of Ana and Olaf. Honestly, they looked similar to Jabba the Hutt. Kaida always called Jabba a big blubbering booger.

Suddenly, the intercom flared with a loud _beep! _It nearly scared the bajeebers out of half the class. Then, a nasally voice flooded the room.

"Kaida Smith to the office for early dismissal," it said.

"Okay!" Ms. Price called out. The intercom gave a click, and powered off.

"You heard her, Kaida. Grab your things. Alisha can go with you to the office; no one goes alone."

"Mhm," Kaida muttered, and slung her little blue backpack over her shoulders. She collected the drawing of Obi-Wan and Darth Maul and stuffed it in her backpack.

"Bye!" She yelled to her teacher. She opened the door, and turned left to the office.

After a moment of walking, Alisha couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"So why do you think you got an early release?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm going somewhere," Kaida guessed. They reached the office, and Kaida waved goodbye to her friend, and walked into the cool air conditioning of the office.

Tim, as he insisted she called him, was sitting in one of the vacant chairs. He was a balding man with graying hair around the sides of his head. He was wearing a teal t-shirt and jean shorts with sandals. He also had big, thick glasses.

"Kaida! There you are, let's go home." He started to check her out of school.

"Where are we going, Tim?"

"Home. You're going to meet someone very special there."

"Did Molly have another baby?" The five-year-old asked excitedly.

"No, sweetie. The man you're about to meet is not a baby. He's a grown man, and I'm going to introduce you to him when we get home."

"Okay," she pause. "What's his name?"

"You'll know when we get home. No more questions." Tim finished checking her out, and took her hand to walk her to the white Corolla LE.

Kaida was silent the rest of the way home, which was unusual for her. She was usually very talkative, and sometimes couldn't keep quiet. Truthfully, she was very curious about this mystery-man she was about to meet. She had all kinds of questions- What did he look like? Was he nice? Did he like his eggs with a little bit of peanut butter, too? Kaida did. Just a little bit, though. She thought it tasted very good that way.

Finally, the car pulled into the drive-way of a two story house with an oak tree in the front. Kaida opened the car after Tim, and walked with him to the door.

Tim fumbled with his keys, and finally found the right one. It seemed impossible, since they all looked the same, and there were at least ten on the key ring.

The door opened, and Kaida stepped a nervous foot into the threshold of the house she had lived in all her short

In the living room, Molly and David were sitting on the couch, and a man with red hair was sitting on the sofa across from them. Tim went to sit down in the chair he always sat in, directly across from the fireplace. Kaida put her backpack down below the coat-hangers, and quickly padded to sit next to David.

She grabbed his hand, and snuck a glance at the red-haired man. What she saw shocked her. As soon as she saw him, her eyes locked with his, and she knew who he was, more or less. He was either Ewan McGregor, or Obi-Wan Kenobi; and he looked exactly like Obi-Wan. He had a head of red hair complete with a beard, blue eyes, Jedi robes, and a light saber clipped to his side. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the man who seemed to be a stranger.

"Kaida," Tim began, "This is Obi-Wan Kenobi." There. He just plain out said it. There was no other way to say it, really, without startling her. The Star Wars saga wasn't truly non-fiction at all. George Lucas had a dream about all the things that happened in the Star Wars saga, and wrote it down. Turned out, he became famous for it. He somehow saw into the Force, and saw it. The Jedi didn't know about any of it, and kept it that way. They thought it was wrong to look into the future, whether it was true or not. They kept it a strict secret, and they purposely didn't put Earth on the maps for that reason. Only a select few Jedi knew of the secret. Even jolly old Chancellor Palpatine didn't know. And it was a good thing, too.

Obi-Wan looked at Kaida. "Hello, Kaida," he said. His accent flew into her ears. "I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm your father. Your real father, biologically." He paused for her little mid to process what preposterous news she had just heard.

Kaida just stared. "Really?" She nearly whispered.

"Yes," he responded simply.

She paused, then smiled. "When do I go to Coruscant?"

Obi-Wan gave a wide grin. "In good time, little one."

Kaida didn't want to pester her new-found father, but she had to ask him so many questions. "What's your favorite color?" She asked in her childish voice.

"Blue."

"How far is it to Coruscant from here?"

"About 7 parsecs from here."

"What's a parsec?"

"An astronomical unit of measurement for very long distances in space." Obi-Wan answered simply so Kaida could understand.

"How many parsecs wide is the Milky Way?"

"Thirty-thousand six-hundred sixty parsecs wide."

"That's really big, right?"

"Yes, it's very big."

"Do you like peanut butter with eggs?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. He loved his daughter already. "I've never tried that, is it good?"

"Yeah, but only with a little bit."

As Kaida was asking all this, Molly was making dinner, and David was in his room, upstairs. After all the questions were done, Tim and Obi-Wan went into conversation about space travel.

Dinner seemed to fly by as they ate. Kaida stole glances at her father, and ate all her food. Obi-Wan was offered the guest room, and obliged, for he and Kaida were going to leave early in the morning for him to consult the Jedi Council to have Kaida trained as a Jedi, and eventually his Padawan, if possible after he was done training Anakin.

"Kaida, go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow," Tim stated. Kaida trudged up to her room in her onesie. Tim and Molly usually made her go to bed around nine o' clock P.M.

As she was climbing the stairs, Obi-Wan watched her. She turned her head and started back. Obi-Wan just gave a small smile, and Kaida gave a small wave. She then hurried up the stairs, her short, soft red hair bouncing on her shoulders.

Obi-Wan sighed. It was just the other day that he was notified that his daughter was force-sensitive, and nearly too old to become a youngling, but not just yet. He hoped that he could be her Master when she became older.

Obi-Wan stood up and stretched, preparing to retire for the night. He walked down the hall, and to the guest room to sleep for the day ahead of him.

**A/N: I got the eggs and peanut butter thing from my own experience with breakfast foods. Just don't eat the eggs with too much peanut butter, or else it begins to taste gross. The tiniest bit is the best. Yes, I know there is a fanfiction similar to this with the Earth daughter thing. This won't be like that. Reasons are, Kaida is going to be trained at the same time Ahsoka was, I will go along a bit with the story line and plus some, of course. I know the name is similar to the other... It couldn't have been a better name to make, though. It just had to start with a 'k'. I mean no offence to the creator of that fanfic. **


	2. Coruscant

**Chapter 2: Coruscant**

**A/N: Thanks to Wildheart75, AutumnLeaves03, and an anonymous viewer for giving me my first two reviews. They were really nice :). Anyway, this chapter is going to be a little bit more of Obi-Wan's perspective later in this chapter, yay. We're also going to meet some more Jedi... **

A pair of ocean blue eyes shot open. They belonged to a girl, of whom was giddy. It took a moment for her to remember what had happened in the last twenty-four hours, but when the memories kicked in, she gave a small yelp of joy. Obi-Wan Kenobi; Jedi; going to Coruscant to train and meet other younglings. It was almost impossible, but it wasn't.

With a large smile plastered across her little face, Kaida Kenobi jumped out of bed and slowly opened the door. The hallway that was on the second floor had four doors: the doors for Kaida's room, David's room, the bathroom, and the guest room. Just thinking about her father planted butterflies in Kaida's stomach. Happy butterflies, though. Not the kind you get when you're in one of those dreams where you're naked in front of all the kids at school, but the kind you get when you know something jubilant is coming your way and you can't wait to encounter it. In other words, Kaida was feeling a very happy excitement.

She unconciously opened the door to her room with the Force, and glanced down the hall. She didn't hear anything from the hallway, and she had a strange feeling in her gut that Obi-Wan wasn't in his room. She guessed it was the effects of the Force, from what she had seen in the movies. It was interesting to have that kind of power, she thought.

Kaida grabbed the hand rail and started tip-toing down the stairs. The swift aromas of toast and bacon reached her nose from the kitchen, and she hurried down the stairs as her stomach growled and gnawed at her insides.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Kaida saw Obi-Wan sat in one of the extra chairs at the table. He was fully dressed and had his light saber at his side. Tim was sitting at the head, while Obi-Wan was at his left, David at his right two chairs down. Molly was making more sausage and bacon, whilst she had just finished the eggs. A little jar of Peter Pan peanut butter was on the table next to where Kaida sat, which happened to be right across from where her father was sitting.

Obi-Wan turned his head to see the little girl who now knew him as her father. He smiled, "Hello, Kaida." He motioned for her to sit next to him.

Kaida sat, and eyed Obi-Wan. She smiled.

Everything passed in a blur. Obi-Wan and Kaida said goodbye to Tim and Molly and David, then were driven to a secret area nearby, in the middle of the woods, on a blocked off road. The space ship was parked at the side of the road.

Outside standing guard was a Jedi Padawan. He had a short ponytail and braid through his dirty blonde hair, and there was a lightsaber strapped to his side. "I waited with the ship like you said, Master."

"Outstanding, Padawan. R2 did also?" Obi-Wan pondered.

"Yes, Master."

Kaida listened intently on the conversation as the cab driver drove away with his car. The Padawan took a glance at the little girl standing behind his master.

"Master, is that her?"

"Yes, Anakin," Obi-Wan turned to Kaida. "Kaida, this is my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. I want you to get to know him."

She nodded. "Hi." She extended her hand to shake Anakin's. The Padawan grinned and shook her hand. "Hello, there. You ready to go to Coruscant?"

Kaida nodded.

The spangled planet came into the view as the ship descended onto the planet Coruscant. The Jedi Temple came into view, and the ship descended in the hanger.

Obi-Wan opened the door to the ship, and stepped out with Kaida next to him, and Anakin on her other side. R2 was behind them.

Obi-Wan hurried out of the ship, and pulled Kaida behind him.

"Where are we going, Obi-Wan?" Kaida was being pulled into a corridor with many large doors.

"We're going to the High Jedi Council to inquire about you being trained to be a Jedi." Obi-Wan had to squint to see the door leading to the Council Room. He booked a meeting for five minutes from then, and he did not intend to be late.

Then, Kaida asked the most interesting question. "Dad, what does it mean to be a Jedi?"

That question stopped Obi-Wan in his tracks. His _daughter _asked him what it meant to be a Jedi, and called him _dad; _it touched his heart.

Obi-Wan knelt down to Kaida's height, and gave her a wide smile, "It means that we keep the peace in the galaxy, and we keep the Force at balance." Then, he hugged Kaida. "Only call me Dad if it's just us, alright? Otherwise, call me Master Kenobi." And then, he remembered something. "Oh, and your last name is now Kenobi, just like mine."

Kaida nodded and smiled, and the two started walking again to the Council Room.

The doors opened automatically to reveal a circular room, fitted with little circular chairs filled with twelve Jedi Masters. Kaida recognized Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, and Kit Fisto. Kaida could not recognize the other Masters in the room.

Obi-Wan led Kaida and himself to the center of the circle of Masters, and all attention was directed towards the two.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, "Masters of the High Jedi Council, I want to make a proposal to train Kaida Kenobi in the arts of the Jedi. She is Force sensitive, and needs a midichlorian test." He finished the statement, and awaited the answers of the Council.

Only a pause for thought was heard in the room as the Council pondered Obi-Wan Kenobi's request. The Council knew of the mission to the planet Earth to find Obi-Wan's daughter, and considered that in their decisions. Then, Yoda spoke.

"Wish to teach her at the correct time, you do?" Yoda spoke in the strange riddle-talk he always spoke in.

"Yes, Master, once I am finished training Anakin, if possible."

"Hmm..." Yoda thought. "A capable Jedi Master, you are, Obi-Wan. Master Windu, on the matter, what say you?"

"I think that Master Kenobi is right to train his daughter when she is of proper age to be taught as a Padawan. I agree with Master Yoda." Mace Windu leaned back in his chair. The other Masters murmured in agreement.

"It is settled, then. The girl will be trained with other Younglings," Yoda stated.

**A/N: So sorry this chapter was so short. I have to watch Star Wars, now...**

**Favorite, follow, and review!**


End file.
